TOW Where They Run Into Exes
by MondlerandGreysandstuff
Summary: One shots involving Mondler, their kids and their exes, told from the exes' points of view.
1. Richard

Richard's POV

I really really hate shopping. The crowds of people, the annoying associates that try and sell you something you don't need, the incessant chatter and the wailing of children that would rather be home. By far the worst part is when I run into my patients and I am forced to strike up some sort of conversation with them. So far I have run into 3 different patients who I then had to have a conversation with when I wanted nothing more than to leave. If I could I would do all my shopping online but the problem with that is my nosy family would see everything I bought them. Now with the holidays rapidly approaching I am forced to leave my house and face the crowds of people that seem to magically appear when I need to do something.

I am walking past the women's section when I see a raven hair women looking at a dress in the department. Next to her a little girl around 3 toddles away from her disappearing behind the clothing racks. The little girl has blonde hair and is wearing a pink shirt with blue leggings. Turning my attention back to the women I see her profile and quickly inhale realizing who it is.

Monica Geller. A beautiful name but to me the name brings up painful and hurtful memories. She, quite simply, is the one that got away. The one I let go to another guy. And even worse I let her go to him. Chandler Bing. It's not that I don't like the guy, I mean when Monica and I were dating he was nice to hang out with but knowing he is with her now makes my skin crawl. Actually, envisioning her with anyone makes my skin crawl but knowing that it is Chandler makes it even worse.

Now that I have dated around and looked at my other options I have realized that Monica is, and probably always be the love of my life. I thought that I did not want to have another family, and at the time I genuinely didn't, but if it means that I would be with Monica right now I would do the diaper thing all over again multiple times. I guess it is too late for that now. I see she is still just as beautiful as all those years ago and the smile lines that have started to form just add to her beauty.

My curiosity gets the best of me and I act on the compulsion I have to see what she is up to in life. I call her name and she pivots around to look at me. Surprise and shock flit across her face before she smiles and extends her hand to shake. The gesture is so professional that it makes my heart ache.

"Hello Richard" she politely says.

I glance down and try and mask my surprise when I see her protruding belly letting me know that she is pregnant. The thought of anyone else sleeping with her makes me a little angry even though I have no right to be. I look back at her eyes and see she is sending me a glare as if to say what do you want.

"How've you been Monica?"

"I'm great actually. I opened up a bakery a couple years ago and this year is the first year we have actually made a profit instead of just breaking even"

"That's wonderful, I'm very happy for you"

She suddenly looks around and panic takes over her features as she grows more and more frantic.

Monica turns back to me and says, "Excuse me I have to go find my daughter" before she races off.

The blonde little girl must have been her daughter. I can't help but wonder if she is still with Chandler or if that adorable little girl is someone else's. In a few minutes she is back with the young girl in her arms. Monica is looking at the child with a look of pure motherly love that makes me realize she was destined to be a mother.

"Sorry Richard" she apologizes her eyes still trained on the girl, "this little one loves to wander" she smiles poking the toddler in the side causing her to giggle.

"She is very beautiful Monica, what's her name?" I ask smiling at the little girl who bravely smiles back.

"Erica" Monica replies

I turn to focus my attention on Erica and ask, "how old are you Erica?"

Erica boldly holds up three fingers and says, "three!"

"Monica you know you and Erica don't look anything alike?" it's true aside from the sparkling blue eyes the pair look nothing alike.

Monica lets out a laugh before saying, "well I would think so, her and her brother are adopted after all"

"Mama" Erica interrupts, "where are daddy, Jack and Ellie?"

"They are looking for a present for Emma baby girl" Monica answers.

"Oh, can we find them" the little girl starts bouncing up and down in her mother's arms at the thought of seeing her dad and siblings.

"I'm sorry Richard, we have to go find Chandler and the kids" she apologizes with a smile.

So that answers my unspoken question, Monica and Chandler are still married. And by the looks of it, happily married.

"That's okay, I have some shopping to finish up, it was nice seeing you again" I reply.

"It was nice seeing you too" she smiles before turning and disappearing into the crowds of people.

I can't help myself so I follow her to the children's department and watch the scene in front of me unfold. I see Chandler stuck in one of those dreadful plastic kiddie chairs while a blond little boy stands laughing. Next to him stands a little girl who is the exact replica of Monica down to the raven hair and ivory skin. She too is laughing at her dad being stuck in the chair. Upon seeing Chandler stuck Monica and Erica both start giggling causing Chandler to look up and flush red with embarrassment. Monica puts Erica down and she runs to join her laughing siblings. Monica says something to Chandler causing him to glare and make a remark. Monica shrugs and turns to leave.

Chandler immediately gets up, with the red chair still attached to his butt which causes his children to erupt into laughter again. The Monica clone is laughing so hard she falls over which causes her to laugh even harder. Chandler then embraces Monica and starts to kiss her, a little too passionately for public display. A chorus of ewws reach my ears as they break apart, both with smiles on their faces. Monica removes the chair from being stuck on Chandler's butt and gives his butt a light pat. Chandler then takes a kid in both arms making them giggle. Monica takes her clone into her arms and they all walk out still giggling and smiling like a typical happy family.

Watching them together now acting like a real family and seeing Monica so happy makes me kind of glad that we broke up all those years ago. Because we broke up Monica found who she was meant to be with and who would give her everything she wants out of life. While Monica might be the love of my life, it is entirely possible that I am not the love of hers. The thought gives me some comfort as I push my thoughts away from Monica Geller- I mean Monica Bing. I move to continue and finish my shopping counting the minutes until I can be at home.


	2. Kathy

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all the feedback on the first chapter! I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say about this chapter :)**_

Kathy's POV

The kids are adorable, singing their holiday songs on stage while dancing around. My niece is one of the snowflakes up there singing "Let it Snow" along with all of her classmates. Of course, I'd much rather be practicing for the audition I have tomorrow, but my brother asked me to come and how could I say no to my precious niece. The holiday show ends and we head over to greet my niece as she comes of the stage. She is deeply engaged in conversation with a blonde girl with bright blue eyes.

Suddenly, a boy comes running down the steps and knocks into the blonde girl. The boy laughs as the girl's anger is evident on her face.

"Jack!" The girl exclaims rushing to chase the young boy.

My niece sees us and walks over, a bright smile stretched across her face.

"Hey Bella you did such a great job!" I compliment her before asking, "who were those kids?"

The young girl giggles before responding, "That was Jack and Erica. They are twins and are super funny."

"Are they your friends?" I ask, for some reason I am very curious about the mysterious twins.

"Erica and I have been friends for like ever, and Jack is her brother so whenever I go over to her house I see him. She has three siblings and her dad is hilarious so I love going over there!" Bella answers smiling.

The blonde girl- Erica- is back, her cheeks flushed from running and excitement, "hey Bella, my mom wants to know if you wanted to come for ice cream with us?"

"Of course! But I have to ask my mom first" Bella replies, bouncing on the balls of her toes.

"Yay!" Erica yelps, "Mom, mom she said yes!" she shouts.

A raven haired woman appears and gives the blonde girl a stern look, "Erica, what did I tell you about yelling?"

"Only outside" Erica mumbles.

The woman smiles and walks the young girl back over to us.

"Hi Bella" she warmly greets my niece and I can't help but think that I know this woman from somewhere.

"Hi Monica!" Bella says.

The realization hits me out of the blue- that is Monica Gellar, Chandler Bing's friend. Monica shifts her attention to me and greets me with a smile. She clearly has no idea who I am, otherwise she would not be smiling at me like that. Not after what I did to Chandler. She sticks her hand out for me to shake and I reciprocate.

"I'm Monica, Erica's mother"

"Kathy" I reply and wait for the recollection but it never comes, "um, I am Bella's aunt"

A little boy comes over to Monica and pulls on her pant leg. She looks down at him and smiles.

"What's up buttercup?" she asks causing the boy to giggle.

"Daddy wants to know when we are leaving to go get ice cream"

She playfully rolls her eyes before saying, "well tell daddy to get his butt over here and ask me himself"

The boy giggles again and dashes off, presumedly to tell his dad what Monica had just said. For some reason the young boy reminds me so much of someone, but I can't put my finger on who.

"So, Bella tells me Erica has three siblings, that's quite a handful" I say awkwardly.

"Yes, I do have four lovable maniacs. You met Erica and heard Jack, that little boy was Daniel and my mom and dad have my littlest Ellie. They can be a handful, but I wouldn't change it for anything. So Kathy, what is it that you do?"

"I am an actress" I say growing increasingly uncomfortable. I'm waiting for the puzzle pieces to fall into place, but for some reason she doesn't put two and two together.

"That's cool, my husband's old roommate is an actor. He was on Days of Our Lives!" she says smiling and I can't help my eyes from growing wide, realizing who her husband is.

"Babe, Danny says that you told me to get my butt over here" a male voice says before a guy appears, kissing her.

They break apart grinning and there he is: Chandler Bing in the flesh. Who would have thought that I would run into my ex-boyfriend and his wife at a child's school play! Chandler shift his gaze to mine and his mouth drops open in shock.

"Kathy?" he asks startled and Monica looks at him, confused.

"Do you two know each other?" she asks genuinely puzzled.

Chandler gives her an incredulous look before saying, "Monica, that's Kathy, as in my ex-girlfriend Kathy"

Her blue eyes grow wide and her mouth forms an 'o' as she connects the dots in her head. Her face fills with recognition as her gaze shifts to meet mine.

"You" she says pointing angrily at me, "you broke my husband's heart"

I grimace but Monica's face suddenly transforms into a smile as she says, "thank you"

"Um, what?" I ask utterly floored and I can see Chandler also looks confused.

"Well, because you broke Chandler's heart, we were able to get together a year or so later. Had you two not broken up, I would not have found the love of my life and created this wonderful life with him"

Chandler looks at her with all the love in his eyes as I awkwardly reply, "well, you're welcome, I guess"

Monica and Chandler just give me wide smiles, oblivious to my discomfort. The little boy suddenly appears patting Chandler's leg in an effort to get his attention.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" the little boy says.

Chandler turns to the child and says with a stern look, "What do we say about interrupting people?"

The little boy looks at his feet and mumbles, "say excuse me first"

Chandler smiles and ruffles the boy's hair, "very good, now what's up buddy?"

"Grandma and Grandpa are here with Ellie" he excitedly says bouncing up and down.

"What's your point little man?" Chandler asks.

"Daddy, I am not little!" he protests causing Chandler to chuckle.

"Oh right, I forgot you're a big kid pre-school student" Chandler says picking the boy up and tickling his sides.

Monica looks on the father-son interaction with a mixture of love and pride. Who would have thought that Chandler would make such a great father. I could lie and say that I knew it, but in reality I didn't. I was so focused on my career, and our relationship was so new when it ended that I didn't even think about having kids with him. Settling down was nowhere on my radar, as my career was my priority. In hindsight maybe that was a mistake, choosing acting over love but it made me who I am and it led Chandler to the love of his life.

It gives me joy to see Chandler so happy and in love after the hell I put him through. It actually helps to alleviate some of the regret and guilt I have for how I treated Chandler towards the end of our relationship. He deserved much better, but I was young and naive and I really didn't think too much about other people's feelings. Luckily, I would like to think that I have changed and that I am less obnoxious and self centered than I was all those years ago. Quite simply, I grew up and learned how to take responsibility for my mistakes.

Chandler and Monica excuse themselves to go meet up with their family. Bella follows Erica, after getting permission from her mom to go for ice cream with the Bing family. I watch as Chandler swings Daniel up to sit on his shoulders as the little boy shrieks with delight. Erica and Bella are entranced in conversation and I watch as Monica and Chandler link hands.

I watch as they disappear into the crowds of parents and children all excited after the performance. I turn to my brother and sister-in-law and follow them out the school doors. While if I could go back, I certainly would not cheat on Chandler I can't help but be a little thankful that I did. Because we broke up he found someone who makes him insanely happy and can give him everything he wants in life. Satisfied with how it all turned out, I focus on my ride home and push all thoughts of Chandler and the Bings out of my head. After all, I have an audition to prepare for.

 _ **AN: I figured that after all these years and four kids, Chandler wouldn't really be that angry at Kathy anymore so I made their interaction more pleasant. I also want to mention that I thought Kathy probably would feel regret and guilt so I made her have some remorse. Let me know what you guys think!**_


	3. Pete

**AN: Sorry for the long hiatus, I've been busy with school and applying to college. But without further ado, here's Pete's chapter!**

I don't know why I let my sister drag me to this Halloween party at her kids' school. Little kids run around hyped up on sugar from the array of sweets adorning the tables set up on the outskirts of the room. Somewhere, a baby is crying but it is partially muffled by the shouts and laughter of the countless other kids. I am Pete Becker, billionaire tech guy and yet I am spending my Friday night at an elementary school party. Sure, I love my niece and nephew and I always thought I would want to have kids, but nowadays I'm not so sure anymore. Kids take up a lot of time and energy that I need to devote to my company and future endeavors. Maybe I'll regret that decision one day, but right now I am happy with the way my life is going and I don't really want it to change.

"Erica stop running!" A vaguely familiar voice calls.

All of a sudden, someone little and blonde barrels into me at full speed, knocking the wind right out of me. She falls to the ground and her face contorts before she begins to cry. A man comes and scoops her into his arms, whispering softly and rocking her back and forth. The little girl's cries subside and the man turns around. I let out a small gasp when I see that it is Chandler Bing, Monica Geller's friend.

"I'm so sorry" he says looking up at me, his eyebrows furrowing as he realizes who I am, "Pete? Pete Becker? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"My sister's kids go here" I say sighing- I don't have the energy for small talk.

The little blonde girl starts to wiggle and bounce up and down in her father's arms.

"Daddy, put me down I want to play!"

"Okay little butt, but no more running or you won't be able to watch cartoons tomorrow"

The little girl gives him a completely baffled look.

"Don't give me that look, those are the rules. If you run anymore then you cannot watch cartoons tomorrow."

"Okay daddy," she replies, kissing him on the cheek and squirming down from his arms.

He watches the little girl leave, a soft smile on his lips.

"I'm so sorry again, Erica has enough energy for 5 of her!" he says with a tired but genuinely happy grin.

"You have kids?" I ask having trouble equating the Chandler I knew so briefly with the family man that stands before me.

"Yep I have 4, two boys and two girls."

"Wow 4 kids? When did you find the perfect girl?"

At that, his eyes soften and his smile grows that much larger.

"A while now. I've known her forever but we will be married for 12 years pretty soon."

"She must be someone special."

"Oh, she is" Chandler replies, his mind far away from the conversation and lost in the memories of his wife.

"Chandler, do you know where Erica went?" a female voice asks.

A woman appears next to Chandler, a little girl in her arms and two little boys standing next to her. She looks at me briefly and I inhale when I see it's Monica Geller.

"Monica?" I breathe.

"Pete, hi!" she says smiling at me before moving to give me a hug, "How are you?" she asks genuinely curious.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm great, actually" suddenly she shakes her head slightly before turning to Chandler again, "Honey where's Erica, Danny doesn't feel so good and wants to go home. It's pretty late anyways and we should get these monsters to bed."

Chandler nods in agreement before responding, "She went that way" he points in the general direction the little girl went, "She probably is with Bella or Emma."

Monica puts the little girl in her arms down and heads off in the direction Chandler pointed to.

Chandler kneels down to the little boys height and asks, "Does your tummy hurt little man?"

"Yes daddy" the little boy nods meekly.

Chandler picks up his son who immediately rests his head on Chandler's shoulder and Chandler rubs circles on his back. The little boy looks exactly like Chandler with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes. The little girl has Monica's raven hair and Chandler's eyes, just like her brother. The other boy has blonde hair and blue eyes, just like the other girl that disappeared.

I turn to Chandler and Monica's kids and say, "Hi, I am Pete"

The two children turn to Chandler who motions for them to go ahead and talk.

"Hi, I'm Jack and this is my sister Ellie. That's Danny" he says pointing to the boy in Chandler's arms, "He's sick from all the cookies and candy mommy told us not to eat but he ate them anyways. And I have a twin sister Erica who is with her friend and our cousin."

Chandler places his hands on the boys shoulder, "Slow down Jack, Pete can't keep up"

"Sorry" Jack says shyly, "Sometimes I talk a lot"

"That's okay, so do I sometimes" I reply, amused at the kid's honesty.

"I like to talk too!" Ellie pipes in.

"How old are you Ellie" I ask.

"I'm 5 and daddy says I am a big girl like Eri!" the little girl exclaims bouncing up and down.

"That's right munchkin, you are a big girl, just like Eri."

"Daddy" says Danny, "I don't feel well."

Chandler feels his forehead, "Yeah buddy, that's because you have a fever."

"No, I mean I have to throw up daddy" the boy says exasperated.

"Okay, hey Pete would you mind watching Jack and Ellie until Monica or I come back. I have to get this one to the bathroom, otherwise the janitor will have a fun time cleaning up"

"Yeah it's alright" I say wincing, not loving the idea of being left alone with two children.

"If Mon comes back, please tell her I took Danny to the bathroom?"

I nod and he turns to his children, "Be good and listen to Pete okay?"

"Okay daddy" they chorus.

With that, Chandler races off, his son's head resting against his shoulder.

"So kids, how are you?" I ask, mildly uncomfortable.

The kids look at me, then look at each other and then start laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You're silly!" Ellie squeals, laughing harder.

Her laugh sounds just like Monica's, taking me back all those years ago when I sat at her section of the diner for weeks to get her attention. Monica walks over, a pouting Erica trailing behind. She looks around, mentally counts her kids and realizes that Chandler and Danny are missing.

"Pete, where did Chandler and Danny go?" she asks, her voice panic stricken.

"Chandler went to the bathroom with Danny because Danny felt like he was going to throw up"

She immediately sighs in relief while her face contorts with worry about her child, "oh, my poor baby"

"So Mon, how are you and Chandler doing?"

A smile lights up her face, "We are perfect!"

"When did you two get together?" I ask.

"We started dating around 8 years ago, and we'll be married 12 years this May" she smiles.

"Wow that long?"

"Yeah, that long" she sighs with happiness.

Chandler returns with Danny asleep in his arms. Monica immediately rushes over in full blown mommy mode.

"What happened?" she asks rubbing the child's back.

"Well after this one puked his guts out, he conked out on my chest."

Monica turns to her other three children and says, "Come on guy, let's go home, Danny is not feeling well," she turns to me and says, "it was nice seeing you again Pete, but we have to get this little guy home."

I nod in understanding and watch as the family weaves their way through the crowd. Chandler wraps his free arm around Monica, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, his other arm holding their sick son. The other three kids run around behind them, zig zagging through the crowd. Finally, the little family disappears from my sight, leaving me with nothing but my thoughts. Sure, sometimes I wish I hadn't tried to become the ultimate fighting champion, especially when I hear the clicking in my hip, but I have learned not to regret things that taught me lessons. Besides, it is evident that I didn't belong with Monica now that I realize I don't really want kids. But Monica, she was born to be a mother and I am happy she found someone to give that to her. I smile, getting some closure I didn't realize I needed before heading off in search of my own family and my very adorable niece and nephew.

 **AN: Up next, Janice! As always, let me know what you think!**


	4. Janice

_**AN: Here goes Janice's chapter!**_

I push my way to the front of the crowd of parents in an attempt to snap of a picture of Aaron walking in his cap and gown. After 18 years, my baby boy is finally graduating and going off to college. My husband chose to stay with the rest of the family, but I was determined to get a shot of him all dressed up. Unfortunately, I was not the only parent with that idea in mind and I struggle to reach the front.

"Oww, hey!" comes a disgruntled voice from my side.

I turn and open my mouth to apologize when my eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "Rachel Green? Is that really you?"

Rachel looks at me, startled and maybe a little panicked, "Janice, hi," she elbows someone next to her and moves so they can see me, "Look Ross, it's Janice."

Ross gives me a polite smile and half wave before saying, "I forgot that our kids are the same age. Funny, we've never seen you before at any of the school functions."

"Yes, well we just moved back two years ago so we haven't really been too involved in the school social scene, unfortunately. I am totally blanking, what is your daughter's name again?"

Rachel's face lights up as she replies, "Emma. Your son's name is Aaron right?" she asks.

I nod as Rachel moves to brush a strand of hair out of her eye. In the harsh lighting of the arena, her diamond engagement ring twinkles and draws my attention. Sitting next to the engagement ring is a simpler, wedding band with smaller diamonds set into the ring. I wonder if she and Ross got married or if the ring is someone else's.

Never one to be shy about asking questions I reach forward and point to her rings, "Who's the lucky fella?" I ask laughing.

Ross sheepishly raises his hand and wraps it around Rachel's waist. Suddenly, Rachel starts to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet while pointing towards the line of students filing into their seats.

"Look Ross, there she is! Oh she looks so beautiful!" she exclaims.

I follow Rachel's finger to a petite brunette with tan skin and bright blue eyes. Emma is laughing as her eyes scan the audience for her family. Her face lights up even more as she waves towards the audience in the opposite direction from where Rachel and Ross are standing. I follow her gaze to see a shocking sight.

There, standing out from the crowd sits no one other than Chandler Bing. Next to Chandler sits Monica Geller, Joey Tribbiani, Phoebe Buffay and a man I don't recognize. Other children sit on the ends of the group and are waving excitedly back at Emma on the floor. The kids must be related to them somehow but I don't know who belongs to whom.

My train of thought is interrupted when Rachel says they are going back to their seats to wait for the ceremony to start. I say goodbye and turn my attention back to finding my son and taking his picture. All thoughts of the friend group I once knew are gone as Aaron finally walks out and I am able to get his picture.

* * *

I throw my arms around Aaron saying, "Honey I am so proud of you! Your dad and I love you so much!"

Aaron smiles at me and replies, "Thanks mom, I love you guys too!"

The rest of the family moves to hug and congratulate Aaron on his graduation and my eyes start to tear watching it. Out of nowhere, someone backs into me and sends me stumbling forward.

I turn ready to say something to whoever bumped into me when I lock eyes with Chandler.

"Janice, I am so sorry!" he says, "These knuckleheads thought it would be smart to get into a argument when we can barely move an inch" he points behind him where three boys stand smiling apologetically.

"Jack, Daniel, James, can you apologize?"

A blond boy with bright blue eyes, I figure Phoebe's kid, steps forward and says, "I am very sorry. We just got carried away."

"That's alright, as the mother of a boy I get it"

The kid smiles and turns to Chandler, "Can I go back to mom and Aunt Rachel?"

"Alright, but no more fighting with your brother and your cousins, this is Emma's big day. Deal?"

The kid sighs but nods, "Alright dad, see ya" he flashes Chandler a smile before the three boys slip into the crowd.

"Dad?" I ask perplexed, "That was your kid?"

Chandler nods, "He and his sister were adopted but his younger siblings we conceived naturally"

The information is unsteadying. Chandler has at least three kids with someone, I assume Monica. The wedding band suggests that whoever it may be, they are still happily married.

"So I guess you're not in love with me anymore?" I ask half joking, half curious to hear the answer.

Chandler awkwardly shuffles in front of me and rubs his hand over the back of his neck, "Look Janice, I have to be honest. I haven't been in love with you in at least 25 years. I just could never really tell you the truth. I don't really know why but I am truly sorry if I ever led you on or made you uncomfortable, it was just my own emotional inability to break up with you for real."

I smile at him so he knows I'm not mad, "I know Chandler. You don't think I saw how you looked at Monica all those years ago? I knew you loved her more than anything. I just liked teasing you. Nice of you to finally admit it after all these years."

He lets out a breathy laugh, "Of course, you really are something Janice."

"I know, believe me" I say letting out a laugh.

Startled he says, "What happened, your laugh is different. It's..."

"Quieter?" I interrupt with another laugh, "When Aaron turned 8 the kids started making fun of him and I asked him why. He never wanted to say until I overheard the kids talking about Aaron's mom who sounded like an elephant and looked like one too. I was mortified and immediately changed my laugh. I didn't want him to get made fun of you know?"

He nods knowingly, "I do know. When my daughter, Ellie, turned 6 her classmates made fun of her mom's shrill voice and Monica immediately lowered it. Well, I mean she tried lowering it when she was around Ellie's school at least"

He laughs and I can tell he's happy with how his life turned out.

"Well Chandler Bing" I purposefully draw out his name to get another laugh out of him, "It was nice seeing you again. Enjoy Emma's party"

"Thank you, have fun with Aaron before he leaves in a couple months."

I raise my hand blocking his face, "Don't even say that."

We laugh and he smiles warmly at me, "Goodbye Janice."

"Goodbye Chandler."

I watch him head off towards his family and I turn back towards mine. We went our separate ways all those years ago, and because of that he found the love of his life, and I found mine. We were never really right for each other, and it only took falling in love with our respective soulmates for us to accept that. Chandler Bing will always have a soft spot in my heart, but now it is time for me to focus on my baby boy and spending as much time with him as possible.

 _ **AN: As you remember, Janice and Rachel had babies at the same time, so I thought a reunion at the babies' graduation would be perfect! This may be the last chapter, I have to see if I have any ideas for the minor exes before I make up my mind. Per usual, R &R! **_


End file.
